Will You Be My Valentine?
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: [ valentine oneshot ] Gaara doesn't know what Valentine's Day is, and stays in his office for the day. But when his stubborn secretary discovers him alone, she tells him what it means to be a valentine... [ gaara.oc ]


**Notes from teh Bayo :**

Hey everyone, again. xP I've come with another oneshot Valentine's Day fanfiction… only this time, it's a Gaara x OC pairing! I hope you don't mind; if I could actually picture Gaara with someone from the series, I'd so definitely write about them. But I don't, so you'll have to deal with one of my OC's. xP

Hope you like, guys. ♥

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto—only my character, kthx. X3

* * *

**  
Will You Be My Valentine?**

( a gaara.oc fanfiction )

♥ ♥ ♥

"What_ is a **valentine**…?"_

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie!"

"Aww, you got me a ring?"

"Today I have an excuse to spoil you!"

"I just love Valentine's Day…"

I stared out the window of my office, a passive expression on my face and my arms crossed over my chest. It was just any other ordinary Wednesday today, and everyone seemed a lot happier—livelier, as well. Practically every resident of Sunagakure was found on the streets, passing out things to their friends and neighbors, and females were bombarding their loved ones with hugs. I was completely oblivious as to what was going on—was today a special holiday or something? If so, no one informed me of anything…

I turned back to my desk and sat down in my chair, boredom overcoming me. Everything that was weird was happening today; everyone in the mansion seemed aloof, there were little cards littering the carpets, and I haven't received a stack of paperwork from anyone yet today. It must have been early afternoon, which was even more surprising.

But what 'took the cake', as Kankuro would say, would be the pile of little cards and chocolate sweets scattered over my desk.

I had gotten them this morning, when I was taking my usual strolls around the village. The females around my age would come up to me and shyly give me little cards with candy or chocolates glued onto them. Some had even gathered enough courage to greet me and ask me something—a question that was loaded with many mysteries that I couldn't crack.

'_Kazekage-sama, will you be my valentine?'_

'_Happy Valentine's Day, Kazekage-sama!'_

I blinked as I read the same phrase on one of the cards I had received, staring at in in bewilderment. Valentine's Day—I've been hearing that ever since I came back into the house this morning. Even as I wandered through the hallways, my maids and visitors greeted me with the same thing. I felt tempted to ask them what exactly this 'Valentine's Day' was, but I didn't want to look like a fool in front of them; I was the Kazekage, after all—the supposedly smartest shinobi of the village.

Which is why I subtly decided to question Kankuro about the whole ordeal, since Temari was in Konohagakure visiting someone… Nara Shikamaru, was it?

…

Anyway…

Kankuro was of no help to me after I tried to ask him, apparently.

- - -

**Flashback . . .**

Gaara was silently wandering back to his office after his adventurous walk around the busy town. He had a few little cards held in his hands, and little candy sweets and lollipops—which were all heart-shaped—clutched in the other. Needless to say, he was confused about the whole thing, and carried a lost expression on his features.

"Yo, Gaara!"

The Kazekage turned slightly to meet his older brother as he jogged up to him, a cheery grin on his lips. His face paint—which was now pink, for some reason unknown to him—scrunched up as Kankuro looked down at him with a small smirk. "Hey, you've got more Valentine stuff on your desk," he told him, chuckling. "Popular with the ladies, eh? Look, you already have a ton just by going outside!"

Gaara blinked up at him, and stared down at the things held in his hand and pockets. "I… have more?"

"Heck yeah you do!" Kankuro immediately replied, his arms crossing over his chest. "I don't get it—what do girls see in you that they don't see in me? I'm obviously the better looking of us!" He pouted and sighed, shaking his head.

"Then… receiving these are good?" the small male asked quietly, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Duh, of course it is! … Unless you don't like getting gifts, it is, anyway," his brother sheepishly replied, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you get yourself a valentine yet?"

"Um… no…" Great. Another term he didn't know.

"Well, then, get one soon! People will think you're even weirder if you don't get a single valentine out of this day!"

His confusion reached its limits and Gaara finally stared back up at him, his emerald eyes shining. "Kankuro, what is—"

"Ooh, sorry bro, I gotta go—I've got errands to run, cards to give out, and sweets to fawn over," Kankuro interrupted him with an apologetic look as a maid tapped her watch just behind Gaara. As he ran off down the opposite side of the hallway, he hollared over his shoulder, "See you later, Gaara! Have fun with that candy!"

Gaara watched his form as it disappeared down the stairs, and sighed in aggravation.

- - -

I grunted as I stared at the various food items, and how colorfully pink they were. Not a one of them was blue, green, or yellow—they were assortments of red/pink-colored candies. This confusion was annoying me; if it were to take a physical form, I would unhesitantly bury it…

My eyes traveled over my desk until they spotted a fortune cookie—which was its regular brownish color, surpringly—wrapped in a Valentine's Day plastic. …Which consisted of transparent pink plastic. I scooped it up in my palm and curiously tore it open; I enjoyed reading these fortunes, because they always had something strange written on them. Little crumbs spilled onto my lap as the cookie broke open, and I pulled the slip of paper out from it. I scanned the words and blinked.

"_You will find enjoyment at the climax of frustration_…?"

… I suppose these things really didn't work. I sighed, dropping it and now reverting to sitting back, doing and thinking about nothing. For some reason, I felt like I was missing out on something that I might have found appealing…

… or maybe it was just my imagination talking.

A knock sounded at my door, breaking my unstable train of thought. I was a bit shocked to find someone at my door; it was most likely a delivery of more cards that I wouldn't be able to understand. "Come in," I replied nonchalantly.

The door creeked open and the head of Shukumei Misa—my personal secretary—poked in, her usual perky grin on her face. "Yo, Kazekage-sama!" she greeted perkily and slid inside, shutting the door behind her. Misa was a small and cheerful girl with long, unusual cream-colored hair and a pair of dark crimson eyes. Her personality was a bright, active, and sociable one, tending to get onto my nerves every once in a while; but she was a good girl, I speculated, although I would have preferred someone older and more responsible as a secretary…

"What is it?" I asked, half-expecting the reply to be a stack of paperwork or cards. Misa was very late today; she was usually punctual. … Or, at least have me waiting for a few minutes. I looked at her, and noticed she had a slightly flushed face—she had been outside all this time?

"Oh, I just came by to keep you company 'cause Kankuro said that you'd be here," she replied, hopping over to my desk childishly. "So what're you doing here by yourself? Why aren't you outside?"

I stared at her, before turning away. "Is there a reason for me to be outside?"

I heard Misa huff in her own little way that always required me giving her an amused look, and she crossed her arms, obviously startled. "What do you mean, 'is there a reason'? You say you wanna be more social, yet you don't even hang around outside on Valentine's Day!" she forcefully replied.

I wanted to strangle her—she brought up the Valentine's Day thing again. I turned away with an irritated huff, my arms folding across my chest. "What's so special about Valentine's Day?"

Misa's cheeks puffed up and she turned her head away from me. "If you could try to understand what the meaning of Valentine's Day is, then maybe you'd find that out!"

I turned to face her, my eyes narrowing. "Then what is this 'Valentine's Day', Misa?"

Suddenly she just seemed to pause, and it earned from me an even more bewildered expression. Slowly her head turned to me, and her crimson eyes were widened significantly. "You… You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" When I didn't reply, she obviously extracted the right answer. I felt condescended for asking her, of all people, what this day was, but…

"Well, Valentine's Day is…"

My attention was on her thoughtful face—an expression that I rarely saw. I let a small smirk slide onto my face.

"…It's a day specifically dedicated to someone showing someone else who's important to them that they're special to them," she explained, looking over at me with a smile. "That's why everyone's pairing up outside and passing out candies and chocolates," she motioned to the treats on my desk, "and why people ask you to be their valentine…"

"… What is a valentine?" I asked.

Misa rolled her eyes. "If you're someone's valentine, that means that you're that someone's special person!" She tapped her chin with her finger, staring off at the ceiling before adding, "Like, like…! For example—as in, hypothetically, not carrying any real meaning—I ask you to be my valentine, and you say yes, then you'd be my special person for the day. Savvy?"

"… Yes," I responded, somewhat understanding what she was saying. Many people have asked me to be their valentine, but I simply didn't reply because I didn't know what it was. I looked over at Misa, my confusion slowly dying, before asking, "Do you have a valentine, Misa?"

That question seemed to catch her by surprise as she spun her head to face me. I watched as her face turned an entertaining shade of pink and she turned away again, tucking her arms behind her back. "M-Me? Well… I… um… kinda… no, not really… I mean, I haven't…" she fell into a series of stutters, and I stared at her in amusement.

"Will you… be my valentine, then?" I asked slowly, and witnessed her face turn a completely deep shade of scarlett. I was enjoying seeing her turn colors I didn't know people could turn—was she blushing?

"U-Um! Are you s-serious…? I mean, you only just understood what a valentine was—"

"—Someone who's important to another person, right?" I interrupted her, and I looked at her expectantly. She was reduced to a speechless state, and I stood up and walked over to her. "What? Is there a requirement for asking, as well?"

Misa shook her head and giggled sheepishly, her cheeks dyed pink. "N-No! Not that I can remember… but… um… you meant that, right?"

I blinked. "Why would I ask if I didn't mean it?"

She stared at me and suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh yeah! I forgot it was Kazekage-sama I was talking to!" She stepped closer to me and looked up at me, her face now the color of her crimson eyes. "Then, in that case…" she paused and stood on her toes, planting a small kiss on my cheek, and pulling me into a gentle embrace soon afterward. "I wouldn't mind one bit being your valentine!"

I was frozen, and was now staring at her cream-colored crown. My body stiffened under her touch, and I expected my arms to react by pushing her away; but instead, they snaked around her small waist, and I found myself amateurishly returning her hug. She giggled and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Gaara-kun!"

I paused, and a small smile crept onto my lips. "… Happy Valentine's Day, Misa."

That fortune cookie was right.

* * *

Whoooo! More fluff! xD Sorry if Gaara seemed OOC—I had fun writing as him, though. X3

Well, anyway… please read and review, if you like! ;3

Happy Valentine's Day, again! If you wanna read my NaruHina V-Day one, then check out my page!

-- Bayo-Bayo, signing out


End file.
